So That Happened
by 13yearsagediff
Summary: What if instead of Jacob, Lizzie went to Ressler after being set up as a terrorist? What if after their night together she became pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't let him catch her. Not yet. Not when she hadn't proven her innocence. She ran into the forest running as fast as she could. But she knew, even in peak condition, she'd never be able to outrun Donald Ressler. His footsteps were right behind her now. When he finally tackled her, her only thought was to protect her stomach. She made sure her hands took the brunt of the fall and turned to her back so she didn't hit her stomach. It still knocked the wind out of her. He was on top of her, gun in her face, and she'd never been more terrified. She tried to get up, to run, but he was too strong and she was too tired.

"Stop!" he yelled giving her a small shake. She resisted again and his face broke out in pain. "Stop," he begged.

She stopped resisting and looked down the barrel of his gun. "You wouldn't."

"I would." He answers, but his face contorts into sadness, contradicting his words. "You know I would." The words seemed to pain him to say. As she looked up into his tortured expression she almost felt sorry for him. If he hadn't thrown her to the ground or held a gun in her face meaning to arrest her. She let out a soft sob. "Elizabeth Keen." He sheathed his gun. "You're under arrest." He reached for his cuffs.

"Ress," and his name came out like a caress and God was that embarrassing. She closed her eyes. "Please."

"I can't let you go, Keen." And he's getting off her now, but her stomach is still in her throat. It's not until she feels the reassuring kick from her abdomen can she swallow the lump in her throat. He's holding out a hand to help her up. She thinks about running again, but knows it's a lost cause. She still doesn't take his offered hand. "Come on. Don't make this harder than it has to be."

She doesn't' say anything, just looks up at him. He lifts her up easily and then cuffs her. His eyes penetrating hers. And she sees the conflict there. Can read him like the open book he is to her. Can see the hurt, the betrayal, the concern, the relief. He's looking her up and down with astute eyes. And she's looking back at him just as shrewdly. And she sees it, was waiting for it really. The exact moment his eyes double back to her stomach. Sees the way his eyebrows furrow in confusion before a look of understanding reaches them. His mouth slightly agape. His eyes reflect surprise, anger, and sadness.

"You're-"

"Yep."

"But, how…"

"I'm pretty sure you know the basic mechanics." She raises a sarcastic brow.

"Reddington?" He asks but she knows he doesn't expect her to say yes. Then an idea occurs to him, one that disgusts him. One he actually believes. His lips form a sneer. "Tom?"

She purses her lips unwilling to talk.

"Well, it doesn't matter...I still need to take you in. But, we should probably have you both checked out...before...before we transfer you."


	2. Chapter One: 19 weeks previously

She knows she shouldn't be here; shouldn't press her luck, but her feet took her here before her brain even realized where they were taking her. She's almost knocked four times already, almost walked away five, doubted herself an innumerable amount. She walks back to his door again, gathers her courage again, and continues to worries her bottom lip. Her hand is poised to knock for the fifth time when it opens on her.

"Liz-" and his tone is questioning, but not accusing.

"I had nowhere else to go." She replies with a shrug and a small lopsided smile, as if she's not a bundle of nerves in front of him waiting for him to turn her away. "I...you're the only person I-" She purses her lips as he looks at her with a hard expression and she's preparing herself for his rebuff when he steps aside.

She let's out the breath she had been holding as she hurries inside before he can change his mind. He closes the door behind her and turns around to say something but before he can she's interrupting him.

"I didn't-"

"I know," he says softly.

She takes a step closer towards him. "But they won't listen. I-"

He takes a step of his own. "Liz." He holds a hand up to stop her tirade. "I know."

"Ress...I-" she stops when she realizes just how close they've gotten. She can count the light smattering of freckles on his nose. Her breath gets caught in her throat and his eyes fall to her lips then slowly back up to her eyes.

"Liz-" but her lips on his keep him from finishing. It's just a slight brush of her lips on his but she lingers slowly drawing back. She slowly opens her eyes to see his reaction. His brows are furrowed in confusion causing her stomach to turn.

She steps back quickly with a slight shake of her head. "Sorry! I keep doing things without thinking. I-" and now his lips are on hers. His kiss is desperate, his arms wrapping to her lower back to pull her closer.

She doesn't remember doing it, but her hands are in his hair pulling him closer, holding him to her before he can come to his senses.

He licks at her bottom lip and she moans softly allowing him to slide his tongue into her mouth. Her hands find themselves under his shirt caressing his stomach. He breaks the kiss causing her to cry in protest but he only does it long enough to pull his shirt off before his lips are returning to hers.

She sucks on his bottom lip causing him to moan this time and she smirks at him.

He looks down at her before tugging slightly at the bottom of her shirt with a questioning look. She nods and that's all he needs to pull her shirt over her head.

She shivers slightly, more to do with the look of hunger on his face then the slight chill of the room.

He trails his finger over the swell of her breasts causing goosebumps to rise. His hand gently caresses her shoulder causing one of her bra straps to fall down and he places a soft kiss where it had just laid.

She arches her neck to give him better access and he takes advantage leaving a trail of kisses, licks, and nips from her shoulder up her neck to just below her ear. Her breath hitches and she can feel his smirk as he continues to kiss along her jaw to her lips.

Not wanting to be outdone she slides her hands down his back to as ass pulling his hips against her. She makes a small noise of surprise when he presses his bare skin against hers. When did he get her bra off? She raises a challenging brow to which he just grins lopsidedly at. She answers his challenge with a trail of kisses down his chest towards his stomach licking at the stripe of skin just above his jeans. She hears the small intake of breath and she smirks up at him.

She unbuttons them quickly but before she can unzip him he's grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her up for a long searing kiss.

"Are you sure about this? Because we're reaching the point of no return here, Liz." His eyes are blown with lust but there's still hesitation there. She can see him struggling to look her in the eyes and not down at her bare chest.

She pauses for a second then smiles softly at him slipping her pants off in response. He quickly slips out of his jeans and returns to her arms. He presses her against the wall and attacks her lips again. She jumps up wrapping her legs around his waist grinding into his obvious attraction. He moans loudly and slowly walks with her in his arms back to his bedroom, his mouth never leaving her own.

* * *

When she wakes it's in a tangle of limbs. She smiles softly snuggling her head into Ressler's chest. She hears him groan when the sound that woke her up wakes him. Her phone goes silent once more and his arms tighten around her. He kisses the top of her head making her look up at him for a more proper kiss. He places his cheek on top of her head.

"So...that happened." Ressler said.

She laughs softly. "Yeah…"

He puts his fingers underneath her chin making her look up at him. "You...you don't regret it do you?"

"No! Why? Do...do you?"

He smiles lopsidedly down at her and his eyes soften. "No." He leans down to kiss her again. Just when the kiss was beginning to heaten her phone goes off again causing another groan to escape his lips.

"I should probably make sure it's not...important." She can feel him shake his head and she chuckles softly trying to untangle herself but he playfully cuddles her closer. "Ress!" She lightly slaps his arm. He rolls his eyes but let's her get up to get her phone. She sits on the side of the bed.

She checks the caller ID but it's not a number she recognizes.

"Liz?" She gasps slightly and it's half because of the voice and half because Ressler sat up behind her and began kissing along her neck. She tilts her head to give him better access.

"I...uh..wha-what do you want?" She asks. When he nips at that one spot she has to press her lips together not to make a sound. He smirks against her shoulder. She rolls her eyes. Stupid, self-satisfied man. But she can't help the smile that tugs at her own lips.

"I need to see you."

"I'm, uh...now's-now's not really a good t-time." Ressler chuckles in her free ear and she lightly elbows him.

"Liz, I found something you're going to want to see."

"Tom-" Ressler tenses beside her and she can practically feel the playfulness leave him. "I...I can't-"

"It's important. Life and death important. It's about Cooper."

"Where are you?" Ressler retreats from her and her heart falls at the loss of his heat.

"My boat."

"I'll...I'll be there in fifteen." She ends the call and looks back as Ressler. "Ress...I-"

He holds out a hand. "I don't want to hear it."

"Ressler, it's about-"

"No really. If you want to go back to that-that manipulative asshole after-" He indicates between them, "well that's your prerogative." He turns away from her and slips on his boxers.

"Donald! It's...it's important."

"Of course it is. You know, it's really none of my business…" He walks out of the room. She scrambles for her own underwear and follows after him. When she reaches her pants, he's already slipped his on too.

"Please, just let me explain, please," she begs.

He nods but refuses to look at her.

"I wouldn't be going if he hadn't said it was life or death!"

Ressler rolls his eyes. "He can handle himself, Liz. I think your destroyed townhouse proves that."

"It's not his life I'm worried about-"

He walks towards her wrapping his arms around her. "I can protect you, Liz. I promise."

"It's not about mine either...it's about Cooper," she explained. Begging him to understand.

His mouth turns into a hard line but he nods. "I…" He sighs. "Just call me afterwards? _If_ it's credible."

"I wouldn't be going if I didn't think so. He's not that good of a liar."

He looks at her skeptically as if he wants to say something but he shakes his head and places a chaste kiss to her lips instead. "Just...come back to me okay? We can figure this out. I promise."

"I promise." She smiles, gives him another kiss, then retrieves the rest of her clothes. With one last kiss she leaves.


	3. Ch Two: Hold On Baby Girl, I've Got You

As they run for the helicopter she can already feel the bile in the back of her throat.

"Welcome aboard, Elizabeth," Alice says.

She swallows it down before hopping inside. She pulls the gun on the Djinn just as Reddington hops into the front seat.

"Excellent!" He smiles when he sees what she's doing.

Nasir's eyes widen, hands raise when they realize she's pointing the gun at them. "I gave you the journal! I kept my end of the deal!"

"Your deal was with him." She tilts her head towards Red. The Djinn was a criminal and deserved to go to jail. No way were they adding another wanted criminal on board. Two was enough.

He shrugs at Nasir. "Women." He laughs as they fly higher and she makes sure to secure her seatbelt. She thought once the Djinn and they're cloying perfume wasn't so close maybe she wouldn't feel so nauseated; she was wrong.

Red makes sure Ressler is looking at him when he shakes the ledger they had just gone through all that trouble to retrieve and drops it to the ground. He continues to chuckle as they fly away from the Djinn, the FBI, and Ressler. Her heart clenches at the last one. If he'd only listen to her, allow her to do what needed to be done to clear her name. She blinks back tears and scowls. God, she didn't feel well.

"Why did you go through all the trouble of finding the truth if you were just going to give the ledger to the FBI anyway?" Alice asks. And she wants to agree loudly but she's afraid if she opens her mouth she may puke.

"We got what we needed," he answers with a sly smile showing them the ripped page before tucking it into his pocket.

Alice looks to Liz, as if to ask if this is normal, and God, she doesn't even know what that is anymore, but Alice's look is replaced by one of concern when she looks at her. "Elizabeth, you don't look well."

She swallows back the bile again.

Reddington looks back at her with concern. "You are looking a bit...peaky," Red's brow furrows.

She chances opening her mouth to answer and wave away their concern. "It was...the Djinn's perfume. That's all."

"Nasim doesn't wear perfume," Alice says, "gives her a headache. I wasn't allowed to wear it around her either, in fact."

She furrows her brow, "But- I could smell… I mean, it was so strong. You smelled it, didn't you?" she asks Red. He shakes his head and she frowns. "I could have sworn...I mean...I felt...feel so nauseous…" She puts her head between her knees.

"Lizzie, you haven't been feeling well for a while now, maybe we should get you to my doctor-"

She looks up at that. "No- no thank you- I don't...I don't need a doctor, Red. I think...I think it's just stress." She offers him a weak smile. He gives her a look of worry back.

"You sound like me when I was pregnant," Alice teases.

Her eyes widen, "What? No." She shakes her head with a small laugh. "No. That...that is not possible."

Alice gives her a shrug. "Elizabeth, if I was on the run from the FBI for a crime I did not commit, I think I'd be a little stressed too."

"Yeah." She nods but she worries her lips. There was no way she could be pregnant. She hadn't slept with Tom in months and the last time with Ressler was...three weeks ago. Too soon to have symptoms, surely. Plus, he'd worn a condom...so she couldn't be...she was probably PMSing. In fact, she was due… her breath caught in her throat; three days ago. She was beginning to hyperventilate. No, no, Alice was right, it was of course due to stress. She was fine. There was just no way.

* * *

"Liz? Keen?" Ressler's voice penetrates through her memories of the past. Her eyes blink back her tears and she sniffles. She hated pregnancy hormones. She looks at him but he seems to have forgotten why he wanted her attention and he just stares at her his blue eyes dark with emotion.

She places her hands protectively over her stomach, hoping to feel the comforting movement of her little one. She knows logically that the baby is okay; her body cushioning it from the fall, but she won't be able to breathe until the doctor said that her baby was okay.

"I...I didn't know. I wouldn't have thrown you down if…" he gestures to her small bump. "I called ahead and an OB/GYN will be meeting us at...at HPD." She nods at him and looks out the window refusing to look at him further.

Ressler helps her out of the car when they finally arrive. He leads her into the small police department that will hold her till their transport vehicle arrives.

"Elizabeth Keen?" A man in his early fifties asks. She smiles a small smile at him. He smiles back but his eyes don't crinkle. He's just as terrified as everyone else is of her, even though she's pregnant and cuffed. "Let's get you checked out shall we? My name is Doctor Brewster." He holds out a hand and she waves her cuffed hands to show she can't. "Right...might you uncuff her? It'll make the examination easier."

"Sure, Doc," Ressler nods and the doctor seems to relax slightly in her presence. Ressler leads her into what appears to be an interrogation room where there is a mobile ultrasound machine set up by the table. He thankfully uncuffs her.

"Maybe you should wait outside the door, Agent Ressler. Patient client privilege still extends to those incarcerated." Dr. Brewster says gently and she can't help but feel grateful to him even if he is terrified of her.

Ressler nods. "Right. I'll just be…" he says awkwardly pointing to the door.

Just as he closes the door Dr. Brewster turns to her. "How far along are you?"

"19 weeks, but Doctor, when…" she swallows, her tears making it hard to speak. "When I was... arrested...Ressler...he uh...I ran...so he tackled me and I'm just...I…I know I shouldn't worry but…and I've felt movement, but I," she sniffles.

He smiles at her kindly, his first genuine smile and pats her knee. "I understand. I usually like to take the bloodwork and blood pressure before the ultrasound, but I guess we can do things a little out of order considering. Why don't we take a look, hmm?" She nods quickly and unbuttons her pants. "This'll be cold," he says as he squeezes the cold jelly onto her lower abdomen.

She worries her lips until she hears the most beautiful sound in the world; the lub-dub of her baby's heartbeat. She let's out the breath she'd been holding.

The doctor looks at his screen and smiles, "Seems there was no harm done from your, uh, tumble. Have you been getting your prenatal care-" he flusters and looks at her, "I a...I sorry...I just-"

"I have, Sir," she answers.

His brows furrow for a second before his professional face replaces it. "That...that's good." He looks back to the ultrasound. He moves the transducer over her stomach. "Would you like to know the sex?" he asks her.

"You can see? They wouldn't cooperate last time." She cranes her neck to look at the screen.

"Well, your little one is definitely cooperating with the camera today, would you like to know?"

She knows she shouldn't be but she's still embarrassed by the tears falling from her eyes, she nods. "Please."

"You're having a perfectly, healthy, little girl, Elizabeth."

"A girl?" And she can't breath, she's in awe staring at her daughter sucking her thumb on the monitor. She's having a baby girl. Oh, God, did the Cabal even care if she was pregnant? Probably not. The fierce need to survive burned in her stomach. She had to believe in Reddington.

"Hold on, Baby Girl, I've got you."

* * *

She was pregnant. That thought keeps running through his mind. He once again wishes Cooper's gnome would have been Tom Keen's head. Was that why Liz kept returning to _him?_ Kept seeking solace in _him?_ Seeking out help from _him?_ Had her warmth even left his bed before she returned to his? His stomach burned with envy, which was better than the guilt from earlier. The doctor had assured him a woman's body had many precautions to keep an unborn child alive. He tries not to think of Audrey, and blood...he focuses on his anger.

His hands itch to punch something and when an agent comes over to ask him a question he quickly leaves after seeing the expression on his face. He has to get his feelings under control. He needs to keep her safe. He had promised Aram; he had promised himself. And he let that feeling consume him instead. She was with him, and she was safe.

He paces outside the door waiting for the doctor to tell him she was okay, because she had to be okay. 25 minutes later the door finally opens and he's quickly back at her side looking at the doctor. The Doctor gives him an odd look, and if he was Liz he might read into it, but he's not so he ignores it.

"Everything seems to be in order, Agent Ressler. In my professional opinion both mother and child are in perfect health." Doctor Brewster nods to him. "Although, I'll have further results when I test these." He indicates the vials of blood in his hand.

He lets out the breath he'd been holding. "Good. Thank you, Doc." He leads her to the cell where she'll be held. He gently puts her inside then goes to make sure everything is in order to get her back to the Post Office. After several calls, they're ready to move her and he walks in to retrieve her.

She's laying on her cot, her hands protectively over her stomach, when he walks in. She gets up when the two men ordered to cuff her walk in. She looks at him defiantly.

"Just so you know, I'm not ashamed of what I did."

"You shot the Attorney General of the United States." He reminds her. As if he himself had not defended her against the very same argument.

"He was a terrorist."

"He was unarmed," he reminds her.

"I'm glad you have your convictions I just don't want us to die for them. I don't want my baby to die for them," she says as they help her into a bullet proof vest. He swallows. How could she think he would ever let that happen. He'd made sure every precaution was set in place for her to get her fair trial.

"I would never let that happen, Li- Keen." She doesn't respond to him.

"Sir," an agent interrupts, "the car's here, we're ready to move her." He nods at the agent.

"Alright. Let's go. Everyone knows their orders." He grabs her by the arm and leads her out of the Harmony Police Department. His eyes peeled for anything that stood out of place. He helps her in the car. "Watch your head," he murmurs. He gets in on the other side and sits down beside her. She scoots further away and looks out the window, refusing to look at him. He opens his mouth to talk to her, maybe try to sooth her nerves, when his phone rings. He doesn't know the number, but he has a pretty good idea who it might be.

"Ressler," he answers curtly.

"Where is she?" comes the demanding voice of the one Raymond Reddington. He hears the concern for her laced in his words and he reluctantly feels a sort of kinship towards the man; feeling just like him only a short while ago when he believed Liz to be dead.

"You don't have to worry about Keen's safety, I've taken measures to-"

"Your measures will fail. Do they take into account her delicate condition?" he demands. "Well mine won't and they do."

He bristles at the condescension in his voice, at his implications."I didn't kn- that doesn't matter. You're just mad I beat you."

"There are no beatings here, Donald. No winners or losers, there is only Agent Keen, and the child she has inside of her, lives. Don't think just because she's pregnant the Cabal will think twice about killing them. I have been working on a meticulous campaign to clear her name, and none of that will matter if they get to them. I need a day to put the final piece in place."

He doesn't understand why Reddington is telling him this. Whatever will help Keen clear her name is fine by him. "Go for it. You know where we'll be."

"I wish that were true, but you're about witness the full force of a shadow government working in concert to crush you. And now that they know you have ELizabeth, they will stop at nothing to steal her. You and Agents Navabi and Mojtabai need to remain by her side and guard them with your lives." His anger rises at the assumption that he would ever leave her side. That he could not protect her.

"Well, thanks to you, Navabi's no longer a member of this task force."

"Then it's all on you, Donald. Keep them away from agent Keen. And Donald I assume you have Dembe and are being hospitable." He hangs up on him annoyed. Why did everyone think he couldn't keep Liz safe, that the measures he had painstakingly gone over with Reven wouldn't work, that he couldn't do his job? He looks at Liz and she looks heartbreakingly sad. She can't think what Reddington did, could she?

And all he wants to say is, hold on Baby Girl, I've got you, but what comes out is, "you'll get a fair hearing." He's done everything in his power, the power of the law, to make just that happen.

"You and I both know, I'm never making it to that hearing alive." And if her doubt in him cuts deeper than all the other's, he'll just ignore that too.

When they finally reach the Post Office, he sighs a breath of relief. He knows he can keep her safe here; on his turf.


	4. Chapter Three: Aram's Plight

Why was it after every talk with the one and only Raymond Reddington, he was always doing something illegal.

"She's pregnant, Agent Mojtabai," keeps playing in his mind. He'd changed the code. Of course he had. He'd do anything for Liz, even before he knew she was pregnant, but knowing just added to his anxiety to keep her safe. Agent Ressler had been correct. Every day out there meant another day they could lose her, and now, under Ressler's supervision, she was safe. For the first time in a long while, he could feel his hope for the situation grow.

When he sees Ressler on his phone he thinks nothing of it at first, but with each passing call the agent's shoulders slump just a little more and his brows furrow just a little further. He feels the first moment of unease fill his stomach, but shakes his head. Everything was going to be okay. Liz was safe and she'd get a fair trial and everyone would know what he'd known all along. That she was innocent.

He tries to ignore Ressler after that, but it's getting harder and harder not to notice. When the agent turns to him after telling the officers to put Dembe in holding, Aram knows he can't ignore it anymore. Something was wrong. He says hello to Dembe more to starve off Agent Ressler than manners. If he can't hear the bad news it doesn't exist, right?

Agent Ressler's face is grim and he can feel that pit in his stomach grow. "Nobody's heard from Reven Wright since last night. I don't like this."

He didn't like it either. The last time someone in her position had gone missing, they had never come back.

The sound of the elevator door opening is a welcomed distraction until he sees who's at the door. The pit in his stomach drops as the Director of Clandestine Affairs storms the building.

He turns to the agent in charge. "You promised that Agent Keen would receive a fair hearing!" he accuses. He follows after him as Ressler moves towards where Agent Keen is being held.

"I don't like this."

He almost follows but he's trusting Agent Ressler to handle the situation. He tries to look busy. It doesn't take long before the agent is returning to talk to him, his face still grim and his heart falls.

"Reven Wright's not coming back."

"How do you know?"

"Tommy Markin." He looks at him confused. Did Markin do something to Reven? "It was a guy I told Reven about. Only Reven. Hitchen just asked about him. Laurel Hitchin is in the Cabal." And he can't breathe now. "And I just told her where to find the only person who can save Keen." The agent nods to the screen he has been watching like a hawk since Elizabeth has been put in that stupid box. He sees the Director on the phone. This is bad. "And she just told the Director."

"Okay, okay. Uh, glass half full, there's someone who can save Agent Keen?"

"Karakurt." Ressler has his phone to his ear and he can't keep his eyes off of him. "Cooper's hiding him at a cabin near Lake Yvonne. And he's not answering."

For some reason the agent's panic resolves his. "Go." The look he gets almost makes him backtrack, but this is more important than his fear. "She'll be fine." He promises. He knows the agent would never leave Liz unless he was sure that he could protect her so he admits to his treason. "They can't break in there."

"What if they figure out the code? I can't leave her. She's even more vulnerable than you know...she's...she's pregnant, Aram."

"I know."

"You do?" Ressler asks.

"Reddington." He admits.

"Reddington?"

"Who do you think changed the code?"

And it's like he just handed the agent a life preserver as his hand snakes out to squeeze his shoulder and God, if the circumstances were different, he might cry from the equivalent of a Ressler hug.

"The US marshalls are going to be here in three hours. If I'm not back you let Keen out to only them."

"Okay." He nods, and really he's going to have to remember this for later because the trust he's putting in him to keep Liz safe means...so much.

"Aram, we can do this." And then he's off. He continues his work, working as fast as he can even as his eyes continue to wander towards the screen. He breathes a sigh of relief when he's finally finished.

He steels his nerves. He's walking into the hornet's nest and he doesn't want them to smell his fear. His tough guy face falls when he sees her, and he can't help but smile."Hey," her answering smile warms him. She doesn't hate him. "You okay?" His eyes glance down at her stomach, and if he didn't know, he wouldn't know she was pregnant.

"I've been better."

"How...are you feeling?" he indicates her stomach.

Her eyes widen slightly and she looks even more terrified shaking her head. She indicates at the men watching. She didn't want them to know she was pregnant?

"Why?"

"These people...they...they don't care. They'd just use her against me."

He smiles "Her?"

"Shh," but she nods with a small smile.

"Okay. Okay, you're almost there. In an hour, Ressler will move you to a holding cell at the courthouse. You'll be safe there." He promises her again because she looks...confused.

"I'm having trouble breathing."

"Just the man I'm looking for," comes the last voice he wanted to hear. "One of my technicians figured out why the code box, uh, does not work." Liz struggles for breath and terror fills his stomach. "Apparently it was changed. Coincidentally enough, just prior to our arrival."

God, he's never been great at lying. "That must be…" and he's almost thankful when the Director interrupts him because he wasn't sure how he was going to end that sentence.

"What? A mistake?" He smiles evilly. "Yes. Probably. But we can't prove it. Technology being what it is and all." And he'd feel proud if not for the sinking feeling in his stomach at the Director's smirk. "And you are the tech guy."

"Aram! I can't. I can't breath!" He turns and sees Liz leaning heavily on a chair struggling to breathe.

"What's happening to her?" he demands.

"I'm sure I don't know. Losing oxygen in there? I'm sorry we don't have the door code." And he's never hated anyone before, but the smirk on the Director's face makes him want to punch him. "I'll have one of my men look into it right away." And he might as well be in there with Liz because he's struggling to breathe too. "That would be a tragedy."

He watches helplessly as she gasps for breath. And God he has to think. He's a genius, all he has to do is think, God damn it. He can't let her out. Let them out and they die, but if she stays in there they die as well. His mind goes into overdrive. If they cut off the oxygen she only has a limited amount in the box, but it should last long until the marshalls come. He just needs to get her to stay calm.

"Okay, breathe slowly and steady."

"It doesn't make any sense. Even if they shut off the oxygen in here, I should be able to breathe in here for hours." And Oh God, how did he not think of this. They didn't cut off the oxygen. "Nitrogen… they're pumping Nitrogen through the tanks!" He's glancing at the air filtration and doing the calculations in his mind and oh God, they're killing them right in front of him. "Oh my God it would strip the oxygen out in minutes. You wouldn't be able to smell it either, even with your...uh…" he glances at her stomach.

She's hacking now, struggling harder to breathe. He turns to the Director's lackies incredulous.

"You guys are just going to let this happen? She can't breathe!" The lackies look unimpressed.

"The Director said he's working on the problem."

And he snaps. "He is not and you know that!" He can hear her gasping and he's trying to appear tough but he can feel the tears well in his eyes. "Do something!" He begs. He almost tells them she's pregnant, but Liz has asked him not to. And when he gets the same answering smirk as he did from the Director he knows he 's alone.

He goes back to Liz, "Agent Keen, just hang on, I'm just, I'm gonna see if I can access the ventilation from my terminal, okay? It's going to be okay. I'll be right back." And he's running to his desk. His heart is pounding as he tries to access the ventilation. He's proven that he's smarter that the Directors lackies before he can do it again. Access denied….he's failed. But everyone is counting on him. Liz and her baby's lives are literally in his hands. He won't give up. He tries again and again. And he fails again and again. God damn it it just keeps saying access denied. And he's never hated that screen more.

He runs back to her because there's no way he'd be able to crack through this in time to save them. "I can't access it. I'm trying to override it but it's going to take a little bit of time." And God she's not looking good. She falls over.

"Liz, I'm sorry, but I have to do something. She's pregnant!" he shouts and he expects scrambling but nothing happens. "Damnit are you even listening?!" he demands at the cameras. "She's pregnant!" And he feels sick to his stomach that that doesn't change a single thing. "I'll go to the press!" He threatens. "I don't care! There are witnesses here! I will tell the world, what you're doing here! That you watched as a pregnant woman died and did nothing! Come on!" He returns to Liz. "Come on, Liz. Hang on Liz, you have to. Come on, a little longer." Her eyes close and God that's not good. The tears are running free now. "Come on, Liz."

"I'm afraid we're out of options. Can't seem to figure out what's wrong with this air system." The Director says calmly.

"Liz!" she's not responding. "Liz? Liz! Wake up. Liz!" He looks back at the other "humans" in the room. "She's pregnant!" he tries one more time for the humanity in the room but it reaches no one.

"Well, you could save her...them, Agent Mojtabai."

And really, that's what breaks him. His tough, Die Hard, friend is dying in front of him and that's when he breaks his promise to Reddington, Liz, Ressler, and himself. Because he can't sit back and watch this anymore. "Navabi." He sobs.

"What's that son?"

"The passcode. It is Navabi." When they still don't type it in he starts to panic further. He gets up. "It's Navabi! Open the door!" He yells at the tech, because they're still not opening the door. The other lacky pushes him back.. " N-A-V-A-B-I." If they won't he will but they're stronger and they won't let him near the box. "Open the Door! Open the door! Open it! Open the door." The Director finally gives his nod. "Open the door, come on, Open it!" He stands at the door willing it to open faster and when it finally mercifully opens he rushes inside. He turns her over and immediately begins CPR. "Come on, come on, Liz." He sobs as he pushes against her sternum. He listens for a heartbeat then pumps her heart faster willing it to beat. And finally. Finally she gasps in a deep breath.

"Yeah. You're okay." He tells her. "Liz, I'm so sorry." He hugs her to him. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't let them kill you both. I'm sorry." He looks up at the Director and sees a look of pure hatred and the bile in his stomach rises to the back of his throat. Oh God, he's failed her. He's failed everyone. He may have saved her from one frying pan just to throw her into the next.

His lackies forcefully pick her up. And he knows what he has to do. He isn't going to let his friend die damnit. The marshals would be here in just under ten minutes, if he can stall them...he can still save her. He runs to his station and grabs his gun and tries not to think about the last time he had had to use it in the Post Office.

He stands in front of the Director and what he's doing is probably suicide, but God it doesn't matter. His friend can't die because of him. He takes a deep breath and aims the gun at the Director.

"I won't let you take her."

"Aram! Put the gun down! They'll shoot you without thinking twice!" Liz begs him.

He has to steady his gun as his nerves cause him to shake. "I-I-I don't care."

"I do. You've done enough."

"No I didn't." He swallows back the self hatred. "I opened the door."

"Agent Mojtabai, stand down," the director orders.

It only makes him slip off the safety.

"Aram! Look at me." He does so slowly.

"I don't blame you for letting me out. I don't." Why doesn't he believe her? Because he knows everyone else was counting on him to keep her safe. "You saved us." She reminds him as she caresses her stomach. "Now please put the gun down." She begs. He looks around and sees all the guns pointed at him. And, God he just wants to protect her. And even though that stupid smirk on the Director's face almost makes him pull the trigger, Liz had asked him to put the gun down. And so he does. Not even a second later he's pushed up against a wall and being handcuffed. He's failed.

"Excuse me!" Comes a loud, angry, in charge voice. "Where exactly do you think you're taking this young lady."

And his hope rises slightly. Maybe he's stalled long enough!

"Misses Panabaker. Right on time," Mrs Hitchens says sounding defeated. And anyone that can make her sound defeated is okay in his book.

"I believe punctuality is a virtue as is following orders. My orders are to make sure Elizabeth Keen is transported safely to the E Barrett Prettyman Courthouse."

"And I have intel that requires us to move Agent Keen to Fort McGrath," the Director pushes.

Miss panabaker speaks over him and damn it if she doesn't look a little bit like an Avenging Angel to him. "I am aware of the intel. So is DNI who's reviewed it and upheld the original agreement."

"As National security advisor this is my call to make," Laurel HItchen's interrupts.

"Not according to this." She holds out a file with Liz's picture and hands it to Hitchens. "But don't take my word for it. Get the Director of National Intelligence on the line." Hitchens looks at the Director defeatedly. "Oh, then I guess I'll call him myself." She smiles and proceeds to do so. "Hello Sir. Panabaker here. Yes. I just arrived. No, they don't seem to want to follow orders, Sir. Of course." She hands the phone to Hitchen's. "He'd like to speak to you." Hitchens grabs the phone then goes off to a corner to talk in private.

Miss Panabaker finally lays eyes on him. " And what exactly did this poor boy do to have himself in cuffs?"

"He held a gun at me," the Director explains indignantly.

She looks away from the Director and looks at him to ask. "Why?'

"He-"

"I believe I was asking the boy." She glares at the Director and he tries not to smile.

"He was trying to leave with Agent Keen…" He explains and God he's bad at lying but she saves him when she looks at the lackies.

"Well then, let that boy go."

"Now wait just a minute-" The Director demands.

"He was following orders, unlike some people." She glares at him. And the Director purses his lips but nods at his goons and they let him go.

"Thank you."

She smiles at him

"Yes, Sir. I understand. I stand corrected." Laurel Hitchens says as she returns and hands the phone back to Panabaker.

"I have never seen two people so disappointed the the Country isn't under attack."

"Yeah, well I'm not convinced." The Director stalls but even he has to know he's done.. "So let's get Agent Keen transferred, shall we? My men are on site." And he feels his hope slipping once more, but his Avenging Angel does not disappoint.

"And they will stay on site. I consulted with Reven Wright before I drafted the order. Keen isn't going anywhere without one Agent Donald Ressler present to oversee her transfer."

He can see the Director slowly admitting defeat. "Uh, Agent Ressler isn't here..." but then the elevator doors clamors open. And he's been ecstatic to see Agent Ressler before but maybe not as potently as now.

Ressler steps out with Solomon and he finally smiles. Because he did it. He kept her safe until Agent Ressler could arrive. And now. Now she, and her baby, are finally safe. "Sorry I'm late, bring him to holding." He tells the other agents passing off the criminal. The look on the Director's face now almost makes up for not being able to shoot him. "Elizabeth Keen. I'm here to escort you downtown where you'll be held safely until your arraignment."

A small smile tugs on Liz's lips and he can feel his own lips tug too. "Bout time." she whispers to Ressler.

Ressler grabs her gently making sure to keep himself in between Liz and the Cabal members in their midsts. He stops to whisper something he can't hear to Hitchens, but stops in front of the Director and says loud enough to be heard. "And you. I want you gone when I get back."

When they reach him, he feels his stomach flutter with guilt, but Liz stops and surprises him. "Thank you." She whispers tenderly to him then kisses his cheek and maybe he can forgive himself, now that she's safe. Ressler escorts her to the elevator and he has to bite his lips to keep from smiling when his Avenging Angel says "I need to come round here more often." They're safe.


End file.
